The Missing Piece
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Prince Caspian misses Susan. When she decides to go home to England instead of stay with him, he wishes that he could be with her. He stumbles into his wardrobe and soon finds himself in England. Will he be able to find Susan and will they end up being together? Or will they learn that they are meant to live apart? Inspired by C.S. Lewis' story, "Prince Caspian".
1. Chapter 1

Caspian's POV

"Susan."

Her name was still on his lips. He could still taste her even though she was long gone back to England; back to where she had come from.

He had asked her to stay and be with him. In his head he could still envision the sweet fantasy of raising a family with her. Now that fantasy was dashed on the stones and there was no hope of that ship sailing ever again.

"Susan."

The soft matress that he was now lying on didn't help him to ease into sleep. Instead, he thought about having Susan in his arms once more. It had just felt so...right. He didn't know how else to explain it. Even though he was the king of Narnia and had everything he could ever want at his fingertips, he knew he would never be satisfied without Susan.

He understood how she wasn't comfortable staying in Narnia when her family was in England. He could see how she would miss them. They were all so close. How was he suppose to make her abandon them for someone that she just met?

He sat up in bed and looked at his wardrobe across the room from him.

"Someday Susan, I will see you again."

He knew that he was feeding himself lies. He had seen Aslan talking to both Susan and Peter. He knew that neither of them would ever be able to come back.

Caspian got up and walked over to the wardrobe. He placed his hand on the surface and held it there for a long time. He had no idea what he was doing. It was just too much to take in at the same time. He was now the King of Narnia _and_ he had lost the love of his life.

As Caspian turned his back on the wardrobe and started to head back toward his bed, he heard a creaking sound behind him. He slowly turned around and saw that the wardrobe door had opened on its own. As he walked back to the wardrobe to shut the door, thinking the wind had blown it open, he heard Susan's voice from inside.

"Susan!" Caspain called out.

He immediately opened the wardrobe door a little bit wider, expecting to see her standing there. Instead, all he saw were his clothes. Sighing with discouragement, he started to close the door again when he heard Susan's voice once more.

This time Caspian threw the door of the wardrobe open and stepped a little ways into it. Maybe she was hiding behind his clothes, too shy to make her presence known.

As he stood inside the wardrobe, he heard Susan say, "Come on Lucy! We are going to miss the train!"

"Susan!" he called out, pushing aside some of his clothes and walking toward the back of the wardrobe where Susan's voice was coming from.

"Peter! Edmund! Stop fooling around! We can't afford to miss this train!"

Susan's voice got louder the farther that Caspian walked into his wardrobe. He never knew that his wardrobe was so large.

As Susan's voice became the loudest that it could be, it started to grow lighter in front of him. Just as he pushed aside the last of his clothes, he found himself stumbling into a crowd of people.

Startled, he looked around him. He was know standing in the midsts of a crowd of people. He was now in a train tunnel, the red and yellow tiles stretching up either side of the wall and meeting above his head. The people that he was standing amongst shot him strange glances at his chain mail shirt. He didn't mind. He thought their clothing was strange too and if he wasn't busy trying to locate Susan, he proabably would be giving them the same look.

Capsian looked wildly around and saw that a train was slowly stopping nearby. As soon as it stopped, people started to surge toward it. As Caspian watched the people get on, he noticed that Susan and her siblings were among them.

"Susan!" cried out Caspian, trying to push through the people and get to her before she boarded the train.

Susan couldn't hear him with all of the hubub the other people were causing. She got on the train with the rest of her siblings. Before Caspian could reach the train, it started to slowly move forward.

"No! Stop!" yelled Caspian.

He tried to catch up with the train, but he knew that he would not be able to.

As the train disappeared from sight, Caspian knew that he had to go after her. With a deep breath, he turned around and looked all around him with a mixture of fear and awe at what Susan called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan POV

Susan sat by the train window, staring at the fastly moving landscape. She knew that as soon as they got off the train that she and Lucy would be seperated from their brothers. She had to pay attention to them while she still had the chance. She looked away from the window at Peter and Edmund who were still talking about all of the occurences that had happened in Narnia.

"Didn't you think it was fun, Susan?" asked Peter, looking over at her.

"Huh?" she asked. She was tuned out of their conversation until now.

"She's still thinking about her prince and how they'll never be together," teased Edmund.

"Cut it out Edmund!" snapped Susan. "That's not what I'm thinking about!"

But, now that Edmund had mentioned it, she _was_ beginning to miss him. She knew though that she couldn't stay with him. Yes, part of her loved him, but when she tried to think about who she would end up missing more, she knew it would be her family.

"Are you okay, Susan?" asked Lucy looking over at her.

"Yes, Lucy," replied Susan even though her heart felt a hundred times heavier in her chest.

Peter could see the pain on Susan's face even though she was trying her best to hide it.

"Susan, would you come with me and check on the luggage for a minute?" asked Peter.

Susan looked at Peter with curiousity, wondering what he was trying to do.

"Okay," she said as she got up from her seat.

Lucy and Edmund tried to get up to go with them when Peter looked at them and said, "Stay here. We'll be just a minute."

Susan followed Peter to the end of the train car where he immediately turned and took a seat. Susan sat across from him. She knew that this wasn't about their luggage. He wanted to know what was eating at her.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, searching her up and down.

"Nothing," she said bluntly.

Peter leaned back in his seat and studied Susan for a moment before saying, "Aslan told us that our mission in Narnia is done; that we don't need to go back; that we can't go back. After everything we've been through in Narnia, after all the years that we spent there, it's only natural to miss it."

"Yes," agreed Susan. "It is."

Peter leaned forward and stared Susan straight in the eyes as he said, "Narnia isn't the only thing you miss though, is it?"

Susan looked away from Peter. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed that he was right.

"Caspian was a swell guy. I can see why you became enchanted by him," said Peter. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had stayed with him."

"I barely knew him, Peter!" stated Susan. "Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I didn't know?"

"Yes, Susan. You may barely have known him, but your heart knew who he was," said Peter, pointing at Susan's heart.

Susan tried to blink back the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. Her heart did yearn for Caspian, but it wasn't like they were going to be able to be together.

"I did love Caspian," said Susan. "I can't afford to love him anymore though Peter. If I do, I'll just end up hurting myself even more."

Peter got up and sat in the seat next to Susan. He placed his hand over her hand and gripped it tight.

"I almost thought about staying with him, but I decided to come back home. I know that this will sound bad, but I wonder if I did the right thing. Maybe I was meant to stay in Narnia with him," said Susan.

"You did the right thing by coming back with us, Susan," said Peter.

Susan allowed a single tear to slip from her eye as she looked at Peter and said barely above a whisper, "Then why doesn't it feel like it?"

Peter grabbed Susan and gave her a hug as she started to cry.

"It's okay Susan," said Peter, trying to make her feel better.

Susan allowed herself to cry as she wondered why love had to be so complicated.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the follows so far! Please leave reviews! I would love to know what you think! I know that some of you might think that this plot line is overused, and I understand it, but please give my writing a chance before you knock it down. I do however once again extend my thanks to the people who are reading/following/favoriting/and reviewing my story. You keep me going! :) Can't wait to hear what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian POV

Caspian had come to three conclusions since being in Susan's world.

One, it was chaotic.

The people that were still clustered around him, with their oddly bright colored uniforms, were loud and talked over one another. Caspian was used to noisiness within the kingdom walls and in battle, but this was a little much. It also didn't help that people were crushed together so tight that they were rubbing elbows. Caspian felt as if he was going to get the life squeezed out of his being.

Two, it was odoriferous.

A bunch of different scents mingled in the air in front of hs face, assaulting his nose. Caspain coughed on the air, which caused the people crushed against him to stare at him even stranger. They apparently didn't want to catch a cold from someone who was dressed in a chain mail shirt.

And three, it was all so confusing.

Caspain watched as a majority of the people surged toward this map on the wall and tried to figure out where their destination was. They would stare at the ticket in their hands and then trace their finger along the lines on the map, figuring out where all the stops were. Caspian didn't understand why going place to place should be made so confusing. It wasn't hard to travel anywhere in Narnia. It was all straight forward.

Caspian knew that he wanted to find Susan, but he had no idea where to start. He knew no one and Susan was bound for who knows where. Deciding that the best course of action was to seperate himself from the crowd so he could think clearly, Caspian walked over to a bench off to the side and sat down. He hung his head and pondered his predicament.

"Lost stranger?"

Caspian brought his head up to look into the kind hazel eyes of a man. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, with a thinning head of brown hair streaked with gray. He had a paint easel under one arm and painted canvases under the other. He clutched a ratty bag of paint supplies in one hand.

"Um...sort of," replied Caspian.

"Is there a place you're looking for?" asked the man.

"No, not exactly," said Caspian.

The man furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"What are you looking for then?" asked the man.

"The girl of my dreams; the queen of my heart," said Caspian with a sigh. He hung his head once more. "But I don't know how to find her."

"Ah," said the man. "Young love."

The man looked at Caspian in his saddened state and felt bad.

"What's her name?" asked the man.

"Susan Pevensie," replied Caspain, her name rolling off his tongue like a melody.

"Ah, beautiful name," said the man. "She's one lucky girl to have a guy chasing after her."

Caspain looked up at him and said, "How is she lucky if the one she is suppose to be with can't find her?"

The man laughed at Caspian's remark.

"Well, I know some people in the neighborhood that know the Pevensies. Maybe one of them knows where they have gone," said the man. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No sir," replied Caspian.

"I'd be happy if you stayed with me until we find where your Susan is," said the man with a smile.

"Thank you very much," said Caspian grateful that in the confusion a friendly face had appeared to assist him.

"And thank you Aslan,"

thought Caspian as he stood up off the bench.

"May I help you carry something?" asked Caspian watching as the man struggled with his load.

Caspian reached over and took the paint easel from under his arm. Caspian tucked it under his own arm. The man smiled and said, "Thank you. What's your name son?"

"My name is Caspian," he replied.

"Your name reminds me of the Caspian sea," said the man. "Are you like the sea? Are you fierce yet calm? Is that how you got your name?"

"I'm not sure how I got my name," laughed Caspian. "But yes, I tend to be fierce when I'm in war and calm when I need to lead."

"You're a soldier then?" asked the man, looking at Caspian's outfit. "Is that what they are making the outfits wear now? That's one interesting uniform!"

"What's your name?" asked Caspian as the man started to thread his way through the crowd.

"My name is Cornelius," said the man.

Caspian thought it was a weird coincedence that the man who was helping him out had the same name as his mentor. Though they looked nothing alike, they both had helped him out of a dismal looking situation.

As Caspian followed Cornelius up the stairs, he noticed that it was getting lighter above him. Before he realized it, he was standing out in the sunshine and fresh air. As they were walking through the thinner crowd above the surface, Caspian noticed that there were three teenage boys standing off to one side. They had some kind of smoking tube in their mouths and they were watching them as they walked closer. The teenage boys had ratty looking clothes on. Their clothes looked as if they had been dragged through the mud. It also looked as if they hadn't washed up in forever, dirt covering their faces, underlining their impish eyes.

"Hey Pops!" yelled out one of the teenage boys. "What did you paint today?"

Caspian watched as the teenage boys approached Cornelius. They yanked one of the canvases out from underneath his arms and studied it.

"Ha! This one doesn't look like anything!" stated one of the boys.

They took the smoking tube out of their mouth and rubbed it onto the canvas. It left a smoking black streak in the middle of it. The whole time, Cornelius didn't say anything; he just hung his head.

"Leave him alone!" yelled out Caspian.

The teenage boys turned to look at him. When they saw his attire, they started to laugh at him.

"Look at who's talking!" laughed one of the boys. "You look like you belong in a Shakespeare play!"

Caspain drew out his sword from his belt at his side, placing the easel onto the ground. He pointed the point of the sword at the boys and said, "Not much to laugh about now, is there?"

They all shook their heads "no". Caspian closed the distance between him and the boys and said in a deathly whisper, "Now I want you to leave him alone and not bother him again, understand? Because if I ever catch you bothering him again...lets just say this sword isn't just for decoration."

With that, Caspian sliced his sword through the air and cut off the tip of the smoking tube in one of their mouths. The three of them stared at Caspian in fear for a second before running off. As they disappeared from sight, Caspian replaced his sword in his sheath and picked up the easel, retucking it under his arm. Cornelius stared at him for a minute.

"There's more to you than you're telling me, isn't there?" asked Cornelius. Cornelius studied Caspian for a minute more before saying, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Would LOVE to hear what you think! :) Thanks so much for reading what I've written thus far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Susan POV

Susan clutched her luggage tightly in her hand as they stood on the train station platform. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were standing beside her, looking around the clustered platform for the people holding their name on a sign above their heads. Susan couldn't concentrate on the sign search though. She was too busy staring at the multitude of cars parked by the platform, where people were shouting in an attempt to get other people's attention. The dirt path that their cars were parked on led away from the train station and into the lush green mountains beyond. Beyond those mountains lay their boarding schools. It caused Susan's heart to become sick with worry.

_"If only Caspian were here," _thought Susan.

"Susan, there's our cab," said Lucy pointing at a man with thining black hair a little ways away who held a sign that read, "Susan and Lucy Pevensie" above his head.

Susan turned to look at Peter who had also found their cab.

"I guess this is where we part," said Peter looking at Susan and Lucy.

Even though they had been through so much together, even though their boarding schools were only fifteen miles away from each other, it seemed as if the distance was greater. They hugged each other goodbye, trying to stay strong. When Peter hugged Susan, he whispered in her ear, "Everything will work out. Trust me, ok?"

Susan nodded her head "yes" as they broke from their hug. Each taking a deep breath, they proceeded to walk toward their cabs. As Susan and Lucy neared their cab driver, he looked at them with a huge smile on his face.

"I take it you're Susan and Lucy Pevensie?" asked the cab driver.

"Yes," said Lucy, smiling back.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Barnard Castle!" exclaimed the cab driver, overenthused.

"Thank you," said Lucy with the smile still on her face.

Susan still did not possess the capability to speak.

"Is something wrong with your sister?" asked the cab driver.

"She's just a little...homesick," said Lucy trying to think of the right word. Lucy reached out and grabbed Susan's free hand as she said, "Right Susan?"

"Yes," said Susan managing to spit out one word.

"I'm sure you won't be homesick for long. It won't take you long to get used to the beauty around here," said the cab driver. "I can guarentee that. Here, let me help you load your luggage into the cab."

The cab driver took the luggage out of their grasp and proceeded to load it into the trunk of the cab. Once the cab driver had slammed the lid of the trunk, he raced over to open the door for Lucy and Susan.

"Ladies," he said with a small curtsy.

Lucy giggled as the two of them got into the back of the cab. The cab driver slammed their door shut and got into the driver's seat.

"So," said the cab driver as he adjusted his mirror. "Off to boarding school now, right?"

"Yes please," piped up Lucy.

"Aw, but who says we can't take the senic route?" asked the cab driver with a small smile.

The cab driver started up the car and was soon driving down the road. They passed tons of pretty town houses as they drove through the town. All of the town houses seemed to be constructed out of stones. It looked beautiful. It was smaller than where they had just departed from. The people that milled around on the street waved as the cab driver drove by. The town soon faded from view as they drove through the mountains beyond. As they wound up the mountain road, Lucy looked out the window and pointed at something in the distance.

"Look Susan! A castle!" shouted Lucy excitedly.

Susan looked out Lucy's window and saw the crumbly remains of the once grand castle. It reminded her of their castle, which they had found in ruins like that in Narnia on their recent adventure and thinking about Narnia reminded her of Caspian. Lucy saw the frown appear on Susan's face and stopped her excitement over the castle.

"Is she ok?" asked the cab driver, looking at them in his rearview mirror.

"Yes," said Lucy. "I think she's still homesick is all."

"Do you have castles where you come from?" asked the cab driver.

"Sort of," said Susan.

"Ah well," said the cab driver. "Where's the fun in ours then, huh? We're almost to the boarding school so just hang tight for a while longer."

The cab turned off to the right and toward these huge black gates. He had to pause at the gates for a second since they were shut. There was some kind of guard at the gates and he approached the car. The cab driver rolled down his window as the guard bent down to peer inside the car.

"Name?" asked the guard.

"Kip," he said. "Short for Kipper."

"What's your business here Kipper?" asked the guard.

"I've come to drop off Lucy and Susan Pevensie at their new boarding school," replied Kipper.

"You may go through," said the guard after another moment of scruntinizing the car and its occupants.

The guard walked over to the gates and pushed them open. With a friendly wave to the guard, Kipper drove through the gates and parked outside the boarding school.

"Well here you are ladies," said Kipper.

"Thank you for the ride," said Lucy and Susan.

"You're very welcome. It was my pleasure."

The three of them got out of the car and Kipper helped them to get their luggage out of the trunk.

"I hope that you two have a great day," said Kipper.

"Thank you Mr. Kipper," said Lucy. "I hope the same for you."

"Well," said Kipper with a smile. " I'll be off now ladies. See you around. Enjoy your stay!"

With that, Kipper got back into the cab and drove off. Susan and Lucy stared up at the brick boarding school in front of them.

"Well are you ready Susan?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Susan. "I am."

If Susan could endure being seperated from the one she loved, she could certainly endure the perks of boarding school. Grabbing their luggage firmly in their hands, the two of them walked up the steps to greet their future.

* * *

**AN: I've never been to Barnard Castle, so if I get some kind of detail wrong, please PM me so I can fix it. **


End file.
